Academy Days
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Fresh off the ship from Vulcan Spock begins her days at the Star Fleet Academy. A curious Captain Christopher Pike takes interest in the prodigious mind of this half Vulcan, setting her on the fast track to becoming a ranking officer aboard his ship. Friends are made and connections forged during her days on earth. Fem! Spock pre series/movie some light Spirk eventually
1. New Beginnings

Academy Days

 **Authors Note: This is fem Spock for the 2009 reboot of Star Trek. This takes place before the actual movie itself and really covers Spock's days at the Star Fleet Academy. There will be many familiar faces in this, both from the movie and from the original series. This is set before the Enterprise was actually built so Pike is Captain of the USS Intrepid for now. I own nothing.**

1\. New Beginnings

Spock arrived back home after her confrontation with the Science Academy Council and began to pack. She had received word from Star Fleet earlier that morning. They welcomed her with open arms, ecstatic to have someone as proficient in science as she was, someone as unique as she was. She knew her father wouldn't approve of her choosing Star Fleet over the Science Academy but she knew she would never be fully accepted here on Vulcan, always seen as handicapped because of her human half. She needed to be able to reach her full potential, it was only logical. There was a soft knock on her door.

"Spock?" Spock turned to see her mother standing in her doorway, looking concerned.

"I heard about what happened at the Science Academy, are you alright?" Spock nodded, her expression neutral as always. Amanda smiled, a bit sadly.

"I am quite well mother. I have made my decision, I am joining Star Fleet. It is the most logical course of action." Amanda nodded walking all the way into Spock's room and taking her daughters hand.

"I know you will be amazing Spock, my taluhk ko-fu. When are you leaving?"

"I leave in two days. The federation ship, the USS Intrepid will be taking me to earth where I will train at the academy in London for approximately three years at which time I will be assigned to a vessel as a science officer." Amanda smiled a bit wider and shook her head slightly.

"I will miss you Spock." Spock nodded, eyes softening slightly though her expression never changed.

"And I you, ko-mekh." Amanda nodded and released her hand, allowing her to return to her packing. Sarek avoided their daughter for the next two days, he did not congratulate her on her acceptance into Star Fleet or show up to see her off to Earth. Only one person showed up to see her off in fact that was her mother, Amanda.

"I have something for you taluhk ko-fu." Amanda slipped a thin gold ring off her finger and placed it on Spock's finger.

"Ko-mekh?" Amanda smiled slightly.

"Just something small for you to remember me by. Tal-tor ek'man'es t'nash-ve ko-fu."Spock nodded as her mother hugged her.

"Heh du, ko-mekh." Spock stepped back as a small group of Star Fleet officers approached them. Amanda raised her hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper Spock." Spock returned the gesture.

"Peace and long life, ko-mekh." With that Spock turned to the officers and was greeted by a tall man with dark hair wearing a golden yellow shirt.

"You must be Spock. I'm Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Intrepid, it's my honor to be the first to welcome you to Star Fleet." Spock took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Thank you Captain. I expect the experience to be quite fascinating." Captain Pike grinned slightly.

"I hope we can live up to your expectations Miss Spock."

 **Translations: These come from a website called Starbase 10. I would like to thank them for being awesome and collecting so much of the language from both the episodes and the movies. So yes this is all in Vulcan, if anyone who has actually taken the time to learn the language notices problems with how it's been used contact me I'd love to learn.**

taluhk ko-fu: Beloved daughter

ko-mekh: Mother

Tal-tor ek'man'es t'nash-ve ko-fu.: Find safety my daughter

Heh du, ko-mekh.: And you mother.


	2. Aboard The Intrepid

2\. Aboard The Intrepid

 **Authors Note: Yeah I haven't been writing in forever. I've been working and struggling with some depression issues. But Halloween bit me with the idea bug again! So that's good. All info about Pike's current crew is from the original pilot. There's a bit in here that's me taking a few liberties with Spock's childhood. We never really get to see much of it, other than what we already knew about Spock being bullied but both of Spock's parents are ambassadors so it is logical that while most of (in this case) her childhood was spent on Vulcan there would be some time away from Vulcan, on other Federation planets nearby with her father, or on Earth with her mother. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.**

The small group beamed aboard the ship and were greeted by several other members of Captain Pike's bridge crew. Pike made introductions all around and gave Spock a tour of the ship.

"So is this your first time aboard a star ship Miss Spock?" Spock shook her head.

"No Captain, both of my parents are ambassadors, I have traveled frequently aboard Federation vessels, though none of them were quite this large." Pike nodded, pausing as he pushed the button to summon the turbo lift.

"That's right, your father is Sarek the Vulcan ambassador right?" Spock stiffened slightly but nodded, expression perpetually neutral.

"That is accurate Captain, though we are not on amiable terms at this point in time." Pike raised an eyebrow but didn't pry for which Spock was secretly grateful. She did not wish to discuss her father's disapproval of her life choices at the moment, but she was a Vulcan she was incapable of lying.

"I don't think I know your mother though. May I ask what her name is?" Spock raised an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"Her name is Amanda Grayson. She was the first, and is still the only ambassador from Earth on Vulcan." Pike nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh yes. I have heard of her, a very intelligent woman." Spock nodded, her long black braid bouncing slightly. The captain led her down a long hallway to the last door on the right.

"These will be your quarters until we reach Earth. You should have everything you need here, feel free to wander the ship. The only places off limits are the weapons lockers, which only security personal and ranking officers can access, and the bridge, but that's only without an escort." Spock nodded. Pike smiled at her.

"We'll reach Earth in a few days, until then feel free to explore and ask anyone as many questions as you like. Technically you're a cadet as of the moment so you have access to anything in the science department which is on deck three. The chief science officer is Dr. Prohaska, he should be in the main lab for the next few hours, Alpha shift ends at 0900 hours. There's a Star Fleet uniform waiting for you in one of the drawers, not sure which one. Number One set up the room for you. Mess is on deck six, along with the recreation rooms and the gym. If you don't have any questions I will be on the bridge till 0900. Please make yourself at home." Spock nodded and stepped up to the door to her quarters which slid open.

"Everything seems quite straightforward. Thank you Captain I believe I can manage from here." Pike nodded.

"Perfect. I will see around Miss Spock, and again welcome to Star Fleet. We're honored to have you." With that Pike turned and left as Spock stepped all the way into her room, her single bag of belongings slung carefully over one shoulder.

"So what is the new recruit like Captain?" Number One looked up from her console a slight smile in her eyes, though it didn't spread to the rest of her face. Pike raised an eyebrow.

"I'll admit I'm curious Captain. She is the first Vulcan to actually join Star Fleet." Pike grinned slightly.

"She's a lot like you Number One, very Vulcan. Emotionless and logical, from her tests and the like that Star Fleet requires for entrance to the Science Department she's brilliant, even for a Vulcan. Seems very respectful. Like I said very Vulcan." Number One nodded, she had expected as much but from what little they knew about the newest member of Star Fleet, she was something of an anomaly. The first and only one of her kind so far, half human half Vulcan.

The species got along well enough but didn't tend to interbreed, humans were too emotional for common Vulcans to put up with on a daily basis and interbreeding in general didn't always go well for the child of such unions, they were often born with handicaps or medical issues. Spock, according to her rather small file, had none of these problems. She was truly one of a kind and this had Pike intrigued. He'd be keeping a close eye on this particular cadet. He was good at spotting the shining stars as they came into the Fleet. He could tell she would have a shining career.


	3. Prodigy

3\. Prodigy

 **Authors Note: Several of Pikes crew are never given names so I'm using the names of actors from the original pilot as their names. Loving that a bunch of people are already loving this story. Please review! For those of you waiting for Kirk, he's not gonna show up for quite some time, he will eventually show up though. I own nothing!**

Spock pulled the sky blue tunic over her head and straightened it looking at herself in the full length mirror set into a side wall of the cabin she had been given. She had already donned the black leggings that made the dress-like design of the tunic far more feasible on away missions. She studied her reflection for a moment longer than was strictly necessary. She looked different in this outfit than the traditional garb of Vulcan she had worn up to now. This outfit showed off curves that had been hidden for nineteen long years under the robes of her home world. Her hair fell free for the first time in months, reaching all the way to her lower back in a long black cascade. She tilted her head to the side before picking up one of the hair ties she had removed from the intricate braid her hair had been in. She tied her hair back into a long tight pony tail. It was far more logical than leaving it loose and more practical than re-braiding her hair. She straightened her tunic a bit self consciously one last time before dismissing that thought as too emotional and setting off towards the main science lab on deck three.

Dr. Prohaska was ecstatic to have a Vulcan aboard ship. The second Spock appeared and introduced herself he began to drag her around each and every station, every experiment. They were all fascinating but one in particular drew her attention. It seemed to be attempting to create dylithium crystal, by injecting various chemical mixtures into easily synthesized crystalline forms and running electric currents through those crystals. Dr. Prohaska paused as he noticed Spock was no longer behind him. He turned and spotted her examining the dylithium crystal experiment. He walked back over to her.

"I'm glad you noticed that one. It's quite interesting, if we can get it to work it will revolutionize how we power our star ships." Spock nodded slowly.

"May I see the experiment notes Dr?" Dr. Prohaska nodded enthusiastically.

"Absolutely Miss Spock, this is one of my own experiments. I hope you find it up to par. I am aware that your various studies on Vulcan have given you a degree that is even greater than the one I have. I would love for you to take a look at what we've got here, maybe see how we can improve it." He turned to an ensign dressed in the same blue tunic and talked to him for a moment before returning with a PADD in hand.

"These are my notes up to this point in the experiment. We haven't had any success yet in actually retaining any power, we've tried a variety of different crystalline forms, but so far none are as strong a dylithium is on its own. We're trying something a bit different this time around, it's a compound made from a mix of synthesized diamond, pearl and the clear aluminum silicate that we use for the windows on our observation decks." Spock was flipping through the notes on the PADD to the current phase of the experiment. Her eyebrows drew together slightly as she read through the notes, chemical formulas and power ratios.

"Dr. I do not wish to interrupt however these calculations are incorrect." Dr. Prohaska raised an eyebrow and came to look at what Spock was talking about. She began to explain how the power differential would affect the crystalline form they had created. Dr. Prohaska's eyebrows shot up.

"Is this the phase of the experiment currently in production?" Dr. Prohaska nodded stepping so he was next to her, next to the case in which the experiment was currently active.

"Dr. we must stop this experiment at once." Dr. Prohaska nodded already working on the controls next to the containment device. Unfortunately they were too late to stop the electricity racing through the crystalline structure. Spock just managed to yank him away from the console as the synthetic mass inside the case that had been beside his right ear exploded taking the surrounding case and most of the metal around it with it. Every person on the room ducked and ran for cover. The electricity continued to course through the destroyed material, rapidly spreading to the now exposed panels and metal around it. Spock dodged around Dr. Prohaska, who was rushing towards the intercom, and rushed to the panel. It sparked with electricity but she didn't pause. She quickly keyed in the emergency shut off code Dr. Prohaska had given her when she'd entered the department. The electricity stopped sparking from the ruined experiment, though the panel under her fingers still had some life to it. It proved this by sparking up one last time under her fingers sending her flying with the force of the charge. She slammed into the wall next to the intercom and her surroundings blurred slightly, then darkened.

The next thing she was aware of was the rush of people in red security/engineering shirts and blue medical/science department shirts. There was a man kneeling down in front of her in medical blues, he had a single gold band running around the cuff of his sleeve that marked him as an officer, since Dr. Prohaska was the Chief Science Officer this man had to be the Chief Medical Officer. He had a scanner from a medical tricorder in his hand.

"Good you're awake. I'm Dr. Phillip Boyce, Chief Medical Officer here on the Enterprise." Spock nodded lightly so as not to aggravate the injury she knew to be on the back of her head.

"I had surmised as much Doctor." The man smiled slightly, glancing down at his tricorder.

"Not generally how I like to meet new crew members but I guess this will do. You're a bit banged up, so we're gonna get you to sick bay. Nothing too serious but I'd like to check it out and get your hands under a dermal generator, you burned off several layers of skin on that control console." Spock looked down at her hands, which were screaming in agony, but she was Vulcan, she could control her pain. Dr. Prohaska popped up beside Dr. Boyce a small cut on his face, but otherwise no worse for the accident.

"And saved several lives in the process, including my own. If you hadn't shut down that panel when you did." Spock shook her head lightly.

"I did what was necessary doctor, nothing more nothing less. Had the panel been left on the integrity of the other ongoing experiments would have been compromised and many others may have been harmed." Dr. Boyce helped her to her feet, careful to avoid coming into contact with her hands, damaged as they were, as the door slid open and Captain Pike rushed in.

"Dr. Prohaska is everything alight, we were notified of a disturbance." Dr. Prohaska nodded.

"Thanks to Cadet Spock, everything's fine. We had a blowout with one of my more delicate experiments, the dylithium one. It blew but the cadet managed to deactivate the experiment before there was any more damage done." Dr. Boyce rolled his eyes at the scientist, still lightly supporting Spock by the elbows.

"Yeah and she managed to get herself rather banged up in the process Chris so if you'll step aside I'd like to get her to sick bay if you please." Pike nodded and stepped aside so they could pass, Spock nodding politely to the Captain as they went past. The Captain nodded back, impressed with the young woman already. She had only been aboard ship two hours and she had already save the life of his Chief Science Officer, who now wouldn't shut up about her.

It had been a good twenty minutes since Dr. Boyce had rushed her off to sickbay, hands charred and a cut on the back of her head oozing the green blood native to the Vulcans. They hadn't heard anything as of yet from sick bay about the condition of their newest recruit to Star Fleet and it was clear Dr. Prohaska was getting worried. Captain Pike himself was a bit concerned, this new recruit was worth a lot to Star Fleet, and the admiralty wasn't going to be pleased that she'd been injured literally during her first hours aboard ship. And really if Dr. Prohaska didn't shut the hell up about her he was going to think the scientist had fallen in love.

"And her final tests at the Vulcan Science Academy." Pike sighed. He'd know more about this particular girl, for he'd discovered at some earlier point in Prohaska's hero worship of her that she was only nineteen, than he did about the rest of his damn crew.

"If you like her so much take her under your wing. We all know you want to at this point. We've got her aboard for a few days before we end up back on Earth. Take her under your wing, teach her what you know. I bet you'll learn something too. I doubt she'd object. Get Phillip's approval first, he'll probably want to have her under the dermal generator for a few hours at least. Burned all to hell, they looked that way to me anyway."Dr. Prohaska nodded and rushed off to the sick bay to check on the newest member of Star Fleet.


	4. Arrival

4\. Arrival

 **Authors Note: There will be a few time skips here and some more introspective looks into what Spock is really thinking and *gasp* feeling, because being Vulcan isn't the absence of emotion more the mastery of it. As stated before in the notes this is not Spock's first time on earth though it will be her first time in London. I may have her switch locations eventually. It's been a while since I saw the movies but I do remember that headquarters is in London. I own nothing.**

Two days later Spock was standing in the hanger bay with most of the rest of the science department. Dr. Prohaska stood next to her talking to one of the ensigns about requisition forms. Spock was slightly uncomfortable but she never let it show. It was mostly because Dr. Boyce had insisted on ensuring she was bundled up in a large coat, science blue, with matching gloves and hat. Several other members of the crew had received the same treatment from the good doctor, all non human if mostly humanoid. Spock understood the need for this. Vulcan was a desert planet it did not truly have winter like Earth did. She had visited Earth only twice before in her life and both times had been with her mother in the much warmer months of the year. She hadn't seen much of the planet while there, really only the Star Fleet base in San Francisco. She had never been to London before.

"So are you excited about the trip Miss Spock?" Spock raised an eyebrow at Dr. Prohaska who had turned from the ensign to grin a bit teasingly at his protégé. Since the incident in the lab Dr. Prohaska had taken a deep interest in the young Vulcan, having her read through all his notes and experiments while she was laid up in sick bay for nearly three hours, having his own personal Yeomen assist her as her hands were trapped under a dermal generator for the majority of that time. She had found sixteen more faults with his calculations or power to chemical ratios. He couldn't have been happier. Both he and Captain Pike had insisted on placing commendations in her file both for her actions during the really rather minor lab accident, and for her attention to detail that saved three other experiments from going critical. She really didn't feel they were strictly necessary but she was not about to argue with a superior officer about something so very human. Perhaps over time she would come to understand this behavior better.

"Excitement is a human emotion doctor. As you are aware I am Vulcan, we do not..." He grinned sheepishly and interrupted her.

"Subscribe to emotion the way humans do. I know. I'm sorry I was trying to make a joke. I can see how it could be taken in poor taste. I hope you don't take offence." Spock nodded.

"Of course not doctor. Perhaps someday we may work together again." Once the shuttle they were taking from the repair dock touched down on Earth Spock would be going her separate way from the crew of the Intrepid. The Captain and the rest of the main bridge crew entered the hanger bay and Dr. Prohaska smiled at them waving them over. The rest of the science department was almost all loaded onto the shuttle and Spock went to follow them when Captain Pike caught the sleeve of her jacket.

"Nope you get to come with us. Star Fleet brass wants me to personally make sure you make it where you're going." Spock nodded and followed the main bridge crew onto the last shuttle. They had been most accommodating to her for her short time aboard the ship. Number One and Dr. Prohaska had proved to be interesting to converse with and both challenging to play three dimetional chess against, though Spock had yet to lose a game. The captain had sparred with her a few times and treated her with quite a bit more respect than even her own father did. Dr. Boyce had been quite interested in her unique physiology. Though most of her traits were Vulcan her blood was slightly different, though green it did have traces of iron that normal Vulcan blood did not. This meant certain medications were off the table entirely for her as the doctor had been sure to note in her rapidly growing file.

Spock took the seat the Captain had gestured for her to use and was almost surprised when he sat down next to her. Her seat was directly beside the window and she couldn't help looking out as they took off out of the hanger bay of the Intrepid. Earth was large and mostly blue with large patches of green. Captain Pike smiled slightly.

"Never really gets old seeing planets like this, does it?" Spock tilted her head slightly raising an eyebrow showing the barest hint of confusion.

"I would not know Captain. The last time I saw a planet in the same way we are now observing Earth I was only six years old." Pike nodded. The fight went smoothly and soon they were disembarking. The weather was rather dismal in comparison to the near constant sunshine of Vulcan. It was also very cold, even through the material of the coat hat and gloves. Captain Pike noticed Spock's slight shiver and unwound his scarf tossing it around her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your species isn't suited for cold. I'm more used to it. No sense in you freezing on your first day on Earth as a member of Star Fleet." Spock thought for a moment then nodded.

"That does seem most logical Captain Pike." They were alone now as the others had all left for their own destinations. She wasn't sure what else to say but she decided to do something very un-Vulcan.

"Thank you captain. I appreciate what you have done for me these past few days." Pike looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Spock cleared her throat.

"It seems to me that you and your crew have gone out of your way to make me feel as though I am welcome here at Star Fleet. I am something of an anomaly on Vulcan, but perhaps I can belong here." Pike smiled softly, patting her on her shoulder.

"I know you will Miss Spock. I know you will." They stood in amiable silence as it began to snow. Soon the welcoming committee arrived to whisk Spock away and show her around. Several members of the admiralty had shown up. They really were aiming to impress and Pike felt a little sorry for the girl. She really was here to learn, not as a representative of her entire race in Star Fleet, though this did tend to be procedure when new species joined Star Fleet. She made to hand him back his scarf.

"No you keep it, you're gonna need it more than I do. Winter gets pretty bad around here. Consider it a welcome to Star Fleet gift." Spock nodded and held up her hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Thank you Captain Pike. Live long and prosper." He smiled raising his own hand in the same salute.

"Peace and long life Miss Spock. We will see each other again, I have no doubt." With that she was swept away in a wave of welcoming Star Fleet brass all of whom were determined to make this girl want to stay at Star Fleet for the rest of her long life. He smiled slightly as he walked away looking up at the white flakes that blew around him.


	5. Two Years Later

5\. Two Years Later

 **Authors Note: In the very first episode, The Cage, they mention a battle on Rigel twelve. They reference it as having been a large battle where many of the crew members were injured and possibly even costing several their lives. I wanted to go into that as Spock's first away mission. I own nothing.**

Spock stood on the stage with Admiral Marcus who was smiling at the gathered crowd and making a rather long winded speech about her being the youngest being to graduate from the Star Fleet Science Academy. Spock was not truly interested in what he had to say, she was aware that this ceremony was more for show than anything. Soon the ceremony was over and he was shaking Spocks hand and finally announcing the ship she had been assigned to.

"The crew of the USS Intrepid is happy to welcome you aboard Lieutenant Spock." Spock nodded and shook the admiral's hand once again. Over his shoulder Spock could see the bridge crew of the Intrepid applauding wildly, Dr. Prohaska most enthusiastically. Captain Pike nodded at her smiling. The ceremony ended moments later and Spock was almost instantly surrounded by her new crew. Captain Pike clapped her on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Intrepid Lieutenant. We'll be departing in two days from the same place we dropped you off at when you first arrived. We're all gonna meet there a 0700 day after tomorrow. We'll expect to see you there in uniform ready to head out. We're heading out on a diplomatic mission to Rigel Twelve." Spock nodded curtly.

"I will arrive precisely on time Captain." Captain Pike nodded and the bridge crew set off to their own destinations to prepare for the next mission. Dr. Prohaska insisted on walking her back to the dorm room she had been living in for the past two years.

"I can't wait to work together aboard ship!" He continued to talk as they walked across the campus. Spock listened carefully but wasn't really paying attention. She was mentally going over what she knew about the Rigel system. The twelfth planet was class M oxygen atmosphere. She knew little about the indigenous people, she would have to fix that over the next few days. They finally arrived at her apartment and stopped by the door.

"I will see you in two days time Dr. Prohaska." Dr. Prohaska nodded grinning wide.

"As I look forward to working with you. Live long and prosper Miss Spock." He raised his hand in the classic Vulcan salute. Spock returned the gesture.

"Peace and long life Dr. Prohaska." He smiled a bit shyly.

"You can call me Janos if you want. I know Vulcans don't really have last names but you don't have to be so formal when we aren't on duty." Spock tilted her head slightly.

"I apologies if it seems overly formal, it is simply the way I am used to addressing people." Dr. Prohaska nodded rubbing at the back of his neck, ruffling his near bleach blonde hair in the process.

"It's ok if you wanna call me Dr. Prohaska. Whatever makes you most comfortable Miss Spock. We do look forward to having you on board the Intrepid." Spock nodded slightly.

"Thank you Dr. Prohaska. I will speak with you in two days." With that Spock closed the door and turned away from it. She quickstepped into her kitchen and put the kettle on, within moments the water within was boiling thanks to the advanced technology Star Fleet had ensured were in her tiny accommodations. It was a small room in one of the dorm-like buildings on the campus of Star Fleet Academy.

The building itself had an official name but nearly no one on campus actually used it. They called it Perma House. It had gained this nickname mostly from its purpose. There was one like in every branch of the Academy and several others around the world, at least one in every major city. They were in essence permanent housing for members of Star Fleet who originally came from off world. Each room had its own temperature, humidity, and other basic environmental controls for the comfort of the occupant. These controls could be voice activated in any language, or languages, the occupant chose to use. Spock had of course chosen Vulcan and English, the two languages she was raised speaking at home. She knew more than thirty different languages enough to be considered fluent and could get by in at least three others.

"Lights to forty percent." Spock pulled the kettle off the small plate that burned hot until the object upon it was removed as the lights dimmed. She poured it into a mug that already held a teabag of a blend of Vulcan tea. She sipped it as she walked over to the computer console set into the wall of the living area and sat down to research the inhabitants of Rigel Twelve. She would meditate to rest later that night then pack for the trip tomorrow. She didn't have much to take with her even if she took everything she owned, and she planned to. It was only logical.

If she was honest with herself, and that was extremely rare, she was excited to finally be going into space with Star Fleet. She felt like she was finally doing something productive with her life and she let a small smile pull lightly at the corner of her mouth for a split second. Then she composed herself, mentally chastising herself for her slight emotion and continuing her research on their upcoming mission.


	6. Chess Games

6\. Chess Games

 **Author's Note: For all the research I have done I can't find the actual name of the game boy cartridge looking things they use to access information on Star Trek. If someone knows what these are actually called let me know and I'll go back and change it. For the moment I'm calling them Deck Sets. I also couldn't find any information on Rigel Twelve like at all. There was a Wiki page for the episode. Yeah… I own nothing.**

Two days later Spock walked into the shuttle craft that would take the rest of the crew to the ship. Dr. Prohaska had excitedly welcomed her aboard the Intrepid and insisted she sit next to him for the trip up. Captain Pike had been rather excited to have her aboard as well. Once aboard the Intrepid Dr. Prohaska had shown her to her room despite her protests that she could find it herself.

"Alright mission briefing at 1300. I'm taking you with us on the away mission, the Captain has already okayed it. So we'll expect you to have done some research on the inhabitants, knowing you though you've already done it." Spock nodded as she stepped into her doorway.

"That is accurate doctor. I will upload my notes to the data bank if that is acceptable." Dr. Prohaska nodded grinning slightly.

"That would be great Miss Spock. Efficient as expected. I'll see you at the briefing." Spock nodded and stepped into her new room. It was the same size as the last one she'd had aboard ship, plenty large enough for her small meditation mat, her few sets of clothing consisting of one traditional Vulcan robe and three sets of Star Fleet blues, her incense burner and the scarf Captain Pike had given her upon her arrival on Earth. He had been right that she had needed it quite often, London was a rather cold especially for the native desert dweller. She carefully put away her belongings setting up her meditation mat parallel to her bed and placing the incense burner on the table beside it, tucking the Vulcan incense away in the drawer beneath it. This particular type helped to focus the mind in meditation. She stepped over to the computer console and pulled a deck set out of her bag. It had all her notes on the resident species on Rigel Twelve, she began to upload it onto the main computer bank.

About two hours later they had gathered in one of the conference rooms for the mission briefing. Spock sat at the main computer bank at the end of the table next to Dr. Prohaska and Number One on either side of her. She pulled up her notes on the resident peoples of Rigel Twelve.

"There are two main clans that live on Rigel Twelve. The Rigelians, who are on the same technological level as medieval Earth, though they are advancing quite quickly. From the information in the Star Fleet Database they are quite peaceful and only retaliate when attacked. The other clan is called the Regis, at least by the Rigelians. We have very little information on this clan as any attempt to meet with them during Star Fleets last few visits to Rigel Twelve have been met by violence. There have been several altercations between the two clans though an all out war has not been openly declared." Captain Pike nodded lightly, he turned to Dr. Prohaska.

"So how do we proceed?" Dr. Prohaska nodded.

"Well I believe this mission will not be very difficult. I've visited with the Rigelians before. They're really peaceful people as Lieutenant Spock pointed out. If we can avoid contact with the Regis that would be best, last time I was there we had to beam out early because they attacked the main fortress of the Rigelians. There have been a few messages since then from the device we left behind to help them keep in contact with us. We haven't received one in a while which is part of the reason we're heading there. I would recommend a small away team. Myself, you Captain, Lieutenant Spock, and at least two members of the security team." Pike nodded.

"Alright then, we'll get there in about four days. Until then business as usual, ladies and gentlemen. Alpha shift starts at 1600. See you all on the bridge." With that the meeting adjourned. Captain Pike, Number One, and Dr. Boyce wandered off and Dr. Prohaska smiled at Spock.

"Great job on the research, Miss Spock. You're on Alpha shift with me so we'll meet back up in the labs in a few hours, until then enjoy yourself. I'm gonna get some sleep, I can't sleep very well planet-side." Spock nodded and stood.

"Very well I will see you there Dr. Prohaska." With that she left the conference room and headed off to deck six, in search of the recreation rooms. She found it with no trouble and sat down at one of the chess tables and began to play against the computer. About half an hour later Captain Pike sat down across from her, just as she finished her second game against the computer which she had of course won.

"Feel like playing against a real person?" Spock nodded slightly.

"Very well Captain." Pike smiled slightly as they began to play.


	7. Away Mission

7\. Away Mission

 **Authors Note: So yes, finally the away mission you're all waiting for! At least I hope you are, please comment and tell me if you like this story. I would like to know that. I own nothing.**

There had been a minor hiccup in the transporter that delayed their mission for a few hours but soon the engineering department had it patched. The away team was assembled and the two security team members were armed with phasers. Dr. Prohaska and Spock had tricorders and communicators. The Captain also had a communicator. They stood on the transporter pads and Dr. Boyce waved at them.

"Have fun." Pike rolled his eyes at the doctor and nodded to the engineer.

The transporter activated and seconds later the group was on the ground outside the large castle like fortress. The ground was rather barren and scarred as if a battle had taken place there, the sky was purple but bright. But the odd thing was there was no one waiting for them at the beam down point. They had told the leader of the Rigelians were they would be beaming down as these people liked to stand on ceremony quite a bit. But there was no one there. The Captain looked around suspiciously. He motioned to the security team who drew their phasers. Silence persisted.

"Something's not right here Captain. I know the man we spoke to. He finds it a matter of honor to be on time to everything. He should be here." Pike nodded, pulling his own phaser.

"Yeah I get that feeling too. We should get out of here, Miss Spock call the ship." Spock nodded and went for her communicator. Right then all hell broke loose. Arrows rained from the top of the castle battlements, striking the two security officers down. They screamed as Captain Pike, Spock and Dr. Prohaska dove to the side behind a few boulders. The security team was bleeding out on the ground. Dr. Prohaska gasped and gurgled slightly.

"Captain! The doctor has been hit." Pike looked over and saw that Spock was right, an arrow had pierced his friend in the chest. Spock was checking the wound.

"It's not too deep, but I believe it has pierced his lung, he needs medical attention." Pike nodded.

"Call the ship Lieutenant!" Spock nodded and pulled out her communicator. Then from the cliff behind them Spock heard something coming crashing down behind them. Spock glanced back and pulled Dr. Prohaska out of the way shouting a warning to the Captain. Boulders rained from the cliff forcing them out of cover. The Captain had dodged left while Spock and the injured doctor had been forced to the right and down a ravine in the cliff. Spock lifted the injured doctor and ran as more rocks came raining down. She would have to come back for the captain, she had no time to worry about him as she ran. Her hands were full at the moment, so she was unable to call the ship. She spotted their attackers as she glanced back one last time to check on the Captain. They were large over muscled men with large beards who were still throwing rocks at something just out of view.

Spock paused in a small valley and set the doctor down. The arrow had been jostled but that had been unavoidable. She slapped him lightly to keep him awake.

"Dr. Prohaska, you must not lose consciousness. I believe your lungs are filling with your own blood. We must get you back to the ship." Dr. Prohaska coughed out a laugh and quite a bit of blood.

"We must work on your bedside manner." Spock flipped open her communicator.

"Intrepid come in." The static sound was followed by the voice of the acting Captain, Number One.

"Spock is that you? The captain should have checked in when the team materialized. Has something gone wrong?" Dr. Prohaska coughed another laugh.

"You could say that." He coughed again and more blood soaked his blue science tunic.

"You must stop speaking Dr. Prohaska, you are doing more damage to your wound. We were ambushed moments after we materialized. We were separated from the Captain. Dr. Prohaska has been severely wounded. He needs to be beamed up at once." There was a moments silence before Number One came back on.

"We will beam you both back momentarily." Spock shook her head tearing a section of her skirt and using it to attempt to apply pressure and stop some of the bleeding.

"Negative Number One. I will stay behind and attempt to locate the Captain."

"Spock the rest of the away team will find the Captain." Spock shook her head slightly.

"Negative. The rest of the away team is dead." There was silence from the other line for a moment.

"Are you sure Miss Spock?"

"Yes, Number One. The Captain may be in need of assistance. I can do more for him than I can do for Dr. Prohaska. Dr. Prohaska is in need of medical assistance that I cannot provide." Onboard the Intrepid Number One nodded.

"Very well. We will commence beaming him up in a few moments we have been having a few problems with the transporter device." Spock frowned slightly as Dr. Prohaska coughed blood again and tried to speak. Spock shook her head at him.

"I believe I told you to stop talking." Dr. Prohaska laughed, this time without coughing much blood.

"Yeah I know. I honestly would have thought that after two years on Earth you'd have learned that humans rarely do as they are told." Spock didn't smile but Dr. Prohaska saw something that could only be called amusement flicker in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very pretty eyes Miss. Spock?" Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"As a matter of fact no, I have never received that compliment before. My eyes are very human in appearance. It was not considered attractive on Vulcan." Dr. Prohaska frowned.

"Well that's just illogical if you ask me." He grinned.

"Is a flirtation Dr. Prohaska? I hardly think this is the time or place for such things." After another cough Dr. Prohaska smiled wider.

"Does that mean you think there is a time? Excellent!" The com beeped.

"Miss Spock come in. We're ready to beam up Dr. Prohaska." Spock looked down at the communicator for a moment.

"We are here. Dr. Prohaska needs to be beamed up immediately, I believe he is beginning to hallucinate." Dr. Prohaska laughed slightly.

"You do have a sense of humor, there's hope for you yet Miss Spock." Spock shook her head, that amused glint back in her eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about Dr. Prohaska." He nodded, lifting his shaking hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper Miss Spock, and be careful." Spock nodded and returned the gesture as the glow of the transporter beam began to surround him.

"Peace and long life Dr. Prohaska. I will see you back on the ship." The light from the transporter had barely faded when Spock's communicator chirped.

"Spock here."

"Miss. Spock this is Dr. Boyce. I'm sorry, there was an accident with the transporter. Dr. Prohaska didn't make it."


End file.
